


The Promise

by purpleavocado



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, it's complicated - Freeform, just a bit, or forward, read to get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleavocado/pseuds/purpleavocado
Summary: In the episode where Selka is taken by the goblins, when they're trying to save Eugeo's life, he mentions a promise. Ever wonder what that was? Well, here it is!God I'm so crap at summaries.
Relationships: Eugeo & Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito & Alice Zuberg | Alice Synthesis Thirty, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Kudos: 3





	The Promise

"C'mon Eugeo! Race ya!"

"H-hey! Wait up, Kirito!"

"Slow down you two!"

"Hurry up Alice! Or you're gonna lose!"

"Lose? Me? Ha! Never!"

Kirito spun around, running backwards to face Alice. He tripped, and fell on the grass, laughing. "Man, that was awesome!"

Eugeo sprawled down next to him, also laughing. "What a rush."

Alice leaned over Kirito, her shadow falling over his face. "You're so immature," she chided, trying to hide a smile. "You have to be more careful!"

Kirito reached out a hand and pulled her down next to him. "But you loooove us," he said in a sing-song voice.

Alice shook her head fondly and let out a delighted laugh.

Eugeo sat up, and ran a hand through his hair. "Hey, Kirito?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Let's make a promise." he leaned forward, face determined.

Kirito shrugged, but then an image flashed through his head. It was of an older him, no doubt, and he was with a girl, with chestnut hair and caramel eyes. He heard his older self say, "my life belongs to you, Asuna. I will do anything for you, and to protect you."

The girl, Asuna, replied with a similar promise, before the image faded.

What was that? It was clearly me, but older. . .did I do this in the future? Will I meet her? But. . .that doesn't really make sense. . .what are those clothes? They seem familiar for some reason, but why? Why didn't I have a hand? Why was I crying? Is this the future? If so, what happens? This is weird. . .

"-rito? Kirito!"

Kirito snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see both Alice and Eugeo leaning over him with worried faces.

Kirito gave them a reassuring look, pushing the image out of his mind.

Eugeo looked at Alice, who was also clearly concerned, and shrugged.

"So. . .what kind of promise are we talking about?" Kirito asked, trying to forget what just happened.

Eugeo sighed at his friends' tendency to push aside anything, then smiled. "That no matter what, we'll always protect each other. You, me, and Alice."

"If one of us is in danger, we'll help," added Alice solemnly.

"And if one of us is hurt or wants to back down, we'll encourage each other and won't let him quit!" said Kirito.

Alice glared at him. "Or her," Kirito added hurriedly.

Eugeo put his hand out. Aice put her on top of his. Finally, Kirito put his hand on top of hers.

They looked at each other. "Promise," said Kirito.

"Promise," continued Eugeo.

"Promise," finished Alice.

They threw their hands up, completing the process.

From now on, they would protect each other, no matter the cost.

Later on, Kazuto would wonder why he was crying when he woke up at RATH, and why he felt the churning guilt of a broken promise in his stomach.

Even later, he would feel relieved and satisfied that his friend was safe, and also wonder why he felt so relieved. He had just met Eugeo, after all.

Later still, he would collapse onto his knees in front of the broken body of his friend, finally remembering the promise, and weep, because the guilt of not just one, but two broken promises would weigh on his shoulders, causing him to put that weight on the first one he had failed.

When it was over, and Asuna, Alice, Suguha, Klein, Agil, Sinon, Yui, Lisbeth, Silica, and him would be sitting in his and Asuna's little cottage on Floor 22 of New Aincrad, he would tell the story of the Underworld, crying, but finally free of the guilt that had followed him around for over two years, basking in the feeling of his friends, right there by his side.

And he would hold onto the memory of Eugeo, the simple woodcutter from Rulid Village, forever.


End file.
